Miles
Miles is a character in the Dimensional Clash roleplaying site, written up and played by SilverWolfLaguz. He arrived on the island by sheer accident, and seeks a way to return back home, obviously not realizing that the train back home is operating. Background Miles was born as the older of two brothers to a wealthy family on an island mansion that was just barely off the coast of Jade Island. His birth (or rather, hatching) preceded the laying and hatching of his brother's my nearly six years. He grew close with his brother, often spending time with the newly-hatched Hectometers. He rarely saw his father, Edgar, and even then, grew to admire than man. However, Edgar was not to be around for his children and mate for long, When Miles was nine, and Hectometers was three, they learned from their mother, Kilometers, that their father had been killed on the job. At Edgar's funeral, Miles made a promise to himself that he would become the leader of a renowned rescue team, like his father. To do this, he spent years in the library, reading whatever he could find, and any time that wasn't spent reading was spent training himself. At the age of twelve, he evolved into a Croconaw, but it was not without its drawbacks. On his first mission, he was blinded by a hoard of Magnemites, and after regaining his vision, sound that his eyes were ruined, to some extent. However, his mother, seeing Edgar in Miles, gave her older son a pair of glasses... glasses that had belonged to his father. He could see again at last, and gained quite a reputation as a tough fighter for his age. Miles eventually attracted the attention of Tua the Luxio, one of the Temple protectors, Teala the Flygon, the half-goddess daughter of the fire god, and her forced bodyguard, Uziami the Lucario. Miles called this new group Team SOS, and enjoyed a rather good life until he was sixteen years old. Hectometers had gone out for a swim in the ocean, but was washed away by a vicious typhoon. Miles was distraught, and vowed to find him... however, no trace of him ever showed up. He lost hope, and vowed that he would make his brother proud in heaven. He spent the next two years training, and then something happened. Miles had been talking a walk along the shores of Marble Island one day when he was eighteen, and found a Croconaw washed up... however, this one was brown, and looked like it had sprouted rocks in some places. However, a note attached to its person confirmed something; that was Hectometers, evolved and experimented on. Miles swore revenge on whoever had done that to his brother, and quickly took him in for treatment. While the doctors did save his little brother's life, Hectometers now had to be confined to the house. With a newfound courage in his heart, Miles continued with Team SOS. He gained fame as the leader of one of the most successful rescue teams of his generation, moreso by the fact that he was not yet fully evolved. He would eventually find his evolution. He had heard reports of a rogue bandit going about Jade Island, and came face-to-face with one. It was Volcano, a Blaziken and a bandit that had been banished form his pack. It was a long fight, and Miles would have died... had he not evolved after being knocked through a wall. With his new strength, he easily defeated Volcano, and sent him away. Just weeks after his evolution, he ran into that same Blaziken... but it came in peace, and realizing Miles' strength, offered himself as a member of the team. Miles, knowing that Volcano was a powerful Pokemon, took the offer, though he swore to keep an eye on him. In the two years that passed, Miles and Volcano eventually realized their feelings for each other, and admitted it, and were... quite astonished to find that the feeling was mutual between him. But of course, all good luck has to end one day, and Miles' came in the form of a loud-mouthed, ill-tempered, hat-wearing Pikachu. This one challenged Miles to a fight, demanding that she become leader if she won. Miles, not knowing that this was the infamous Tanachu, accepted her challenge... and lost. With Psychochu now in charge, Miles was forced to watch all that he had worked for collapse before his eyes. The addition of Mheetu the Luxio, Tua's younger brother, didn't do much to stop the collapse, though the presence of another sane man helped him keep his own sanity. It was on a mission with the rest of Team SOS, deep into the jungle, when he, along with the rest of the team, suddenly fell into a portal. He bought them an apartment in Void City with their limited cash, and is not aware of what Tanachu hopes to find... Roles on Dimensional Clash Arrival and initial appearance It is unknown how Miles got to where he is at his start. He initially appears in the "Mountain Romp" thread on Mt. Bonsai, part of a larger storyline known as "The Four Relics And Sixteen Shards". He is seen with Volcano, and later Tua, who are hinted at being his closest companions. Upon reading a map Tua found, the trio sets up the mountain to claim the Mountain Shard. (Will be filled when SWL feels like it) Personality Miles is incredibly intelligent, boasting a wide vocabulary (though he'll usually keep it simple unless he's mocking someone) and a knowledge of most things that have happened in his world. His intelligence makes him unpredictable in a fight. He doesn't like to fight, and would rather use diplomacy. There is also a protective side to Miles, especially to his younger brother, Hectometers. Any form of harm directed at those he considers this friends will invoke at least an attempted bite from Miles, and any attempted harm on his brother will invoke out-and-out rage. Abilities His attacks, listed below. *Swords Dance- Sharply increasing his physical attack power, but he can't use special attacks as well. *Dragon Dance- Increasing his speed and physical strength, but he can't take as many hits. *Waterfall- A charging attack with the force of a raging waterfall. *Aqua Tail- Slamming the opponent with a tail like a wave. *Crunch- Biting up the opponent in his jaw. *Focus Punch- Focusing the mind to deliver a powerful punch, due to his high intelligence it doesn't take him long. *Aqua Jet- Suddenly lunging at the opponent at a high speed. *Earthquake- Creating an earthquake to attack. *Dig- Digging underground to prepare an attack. *Dive- Hiding underwater to ready a surprise attack. *Surf- Creating a giant wave and swamping the battlefield with it. When Miles is in a pinch, and has lost over two-thirds of his health, his water attacks suddenly start to hit much harder. This is accompanied by his eyes glowing a blue color. This is how his "Torrent" ability manifests itself. Skills Miles is among the few wild Pokemon that can speak and understand the human language, and does it fluently. He is multilingual, knowing French, Spanish, and a bit of Italian in addition to the Pokemon language and English. He also possesses a near-photographic memory, and he's not half bad in a fight, though he'd rather use his smarts to avoid a fight in the first place, and lacks physical strength compared to a normal Feraligatr. Weapons Let's be perfectly honest here. Miles has no need for weapons. The Pokemon is a living, breathing tank. Without weapons, he's already armed with sharp claws, razor teeth, and a smashing tail, and he's aware that his spikes HURT. However, if he has a book on hand (which is quite often), he's not afraid to crack open somebody's skull with it. Trivia *He is said to be bisexual. *Miles is nearly blind without his glasses. *Word Of God states that he used to have an interest in Tua, the teammate who has been with him the longest. In addition, SWL says that when he reads a heavy book, he just might be hiding a pornographic magazine behind it. *His favourite food is stated as Miltank steak and any seafood dish, and his least favourite is said to be anything deep-fried.